1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat lock device that locks a sheet placed in front of a trunk room arranged on the rear side of a vehicle in an erect posture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a sedan type vehicle, there has been widely used a structure that a seat back (backrest) of a rear seat is capable of being frontwardly inclined thus communicating between the trunk room arranged on the rear side of the vehicle and a passenger compartment. In such a structure, the sheet is generally held in an erect posture by engaging a striker provided to the seat back with an engagement member of a seat lock device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-127402 discloses a structure that a seat lock device is attached to a front wall of a rear parcel shelf forming an upper wall of a trunk room, a release operation member to release the engagement state of the seat lock device and the striker is arranged in the trunk room, and a cable for release operation force transmission connects the release operation member with the seat lock devices.
In such a structure, there has been a concern over the problem that, when baggage in the trunk room strongly presses the seat back in the frontward direction at the time of sudden braking of a vehicle or input of an impact to the vehicle, the seat lock device is moved frontwardly by the tractive force of the striker, and a release operation on the cable is forcibly performed. For this reason, in the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-127402, a U-shaped bent portion is formed in a cable routing part, thus preventing an unintended release operation of the seat lock device.
Here, in the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-127402, it is possible to prevent the unintended release operation of the seat lock device at the time of sudden braking of a vehicle, or input of an impact to the vehicle. However, the pressing force of the baggage moved frontwardly deforms the front wall of a rear parcel shelf, and the seat lock device is also moved frontwardly and hence, it is necessary to repair the vehicle depending on circumstances. In this case, the front wall of the rear parcel shelf may be reinforced for preventing the deformation thereof; however, there has been a drawback such as the increase in weight of the vehicle or the complication of a vehicle structure.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a seat lock device capable of preventing an unintended release operation of the seat lock device at the time of sudden braking of the vehicle or input of an impact to the vehicle